


Heartbreakers

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just for the smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: This is for my bestie Magentas Nightmare, who has always been my number one cheerleader and I am hers. There's not much story to this just Daryl and Merle smut (Separately).
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heartbreakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



The banging on the door woke Merle from his stupor of the night before and the sunlight hit him right in the eyes awakening him with a start and reminding him he was still alive, unfortunately. He didn’t even know what time it was, he figured it was early afternoon but he couldn’t tell for sure. The days just ran into one another now after what had happened and he cared little to do anything about it.

Daryl was steady yelling from the hallway but Merle was in no mood and really just wanted to be left alone in his misery. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to stop the bile from rising up into his throat, but he had to lay back down, he had really gotten wasted the night before, with good reason.

His engagement had ended six weeks ago and he had locked himself in his room with a six pack every night just to deal. His brother just didn’t understand that his life was now over. They lived together but he had not laid eyes on Daryl in over a week due to the sinking depression that was draping down over his soul. There was no reason to leave his room, now that you could door dash the liquor store and KFC; he had so much vacation saved that he could stay out of work for a while.

He and Sheryl had dated for years, and had known each other all their lives, she had pestered him to get married and truth be told, he wanted to marry her. It had just taken him a while to save for the ring, which she wore for exactly eleven months and never gave back. 

Some guy at her new job in Atlanta had turned her head and Merle was left holding the bag so to speak. It just sucked all the way around. At 46 he felt like if she didn’t want him, and she knew him so well that it was just time to give up.

Daryl was not having it and was done with the pity party, “Get the fuck up and take a shower, we’re going out tonight.”

Merle rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to drown out his brother's words, but Daryl wouldn’t let up. He was a tenacious little bastard and when they were younger, keeping out of the old man’s hair that had been a plus for Daryl. Now it was just annoying, and he was not going to let up, Merle just knew it.

“Enough is enough,” Daryl banged louder on the door, “You always told me the best way to get over a woman was to get on top of another one, so get the hell up and shower. We’re going on a pussy hunt!”

“Shut the fuck up Daryl, I ain’t going,” Merle got up and tripped the lock on his door then flopped back into bed and covered his head with the blanket again. He figured that would be the last of it until a few minutes later when he heard Daryl messing with the doorknob. He could hear the screwdriver, the mother fucker was taking the door knob off!

“You’re fucking going, Alex and Tyreese are meeting us at Heartbreakers and you are getting laid,” He busted into the room holding the doorknob, “If it’s the last thing I do.” He laughed as he tossed the door knob to Merle who had pulled the covers down just in time to catch it.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“We leave at nine, wear something halfway decent alright?”

“I ain’t interested in a woman…”

“What are you gonna do lay around and sob over that bitch forever, fuck her!”

“I ain’t like you, I don’t change women like I change my socks.” Merle got up and took a sip of water he had left by the bed the night before, “Sheryl really did me in…”

“Merle,” Daryl leaned against the door jam, “Women are interchangeable, just with different faces…”

“That’s some rude attitude brother, haven't you ever loved any one of them?”

“Nope.”

“So you’ll just whore around your whole life?”

Daryl pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with a grin, “That's the plan.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That night Daryl waited on the front porch for Merle who was dragging his feet like he was going to a funeral. After a few drags he threw down his cigarette and dialed a number on his phone. It rang a few times and one of the women he kept company with from time to time answered.

“Heyyyyy Molly, you get a hold of your sister?”

“Mhm,” She purred over the phone, Daryl was always a good time and she was pleased that he had called her that morning to go out, “You know she’s younger than me right?”

“How much younger,” Daryl winced; damn why were things so complicated.

“A lot, she was what you call a surprise, fifteen years difference…”

“Just like me, I was a surprise baby too,” He grinned, “ Merle and I are like seventeen years apart,” Daryl absentmindedly scratched his head, “So she’s what 25?”

“Mhum,” She drawled again, slowly this time, “Your brother likes younger women? Or older like you do?”

“I’m an equal opportunity man, especially if someone is hot like you,” He purred back into the phone, “Let's hope he is too I guess.”

They ended the call and Daryl leaned back against the railing of the big front porch. He had known Molly for at least a year now. She was divorced after a disastrous ten year marriage and wanted to stay single which was fine with Daryl. He wasn’t even thirty yet, too young to settle down, but he and Molly always had fun together. 

Their policy was don’t ask, don’t tell when it came to other people in their lives. Neither one of them was seeing anyone else too much though.

“Come on Merle, I got you a blind date for tonight.”

“Goddamn you!” Merle bellowed as he came outside, “Call it off!” He demanded and Daryl just ignored him.

“She’s not a sure thing like her sister, who’s my date tonight. You might need to charm her a bit so wipe that look off your face.”

“I’m gonna wipe that look off your face if you don’t call this fuckin thing off right now.” Merle raged, in Daryl’s opinion this anger was way better than his drunken misery. At least he was still alive.

“Nope, Axel is bringing Sherry and Ty is bringing Karen so you’re beat.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you…”

“No you won’t, hopefully Molly’s sister will play ball and you’ll get Sheryl out of your mind tonight, so you can get over it already…”

“It ain’t like that, I’m not like you,” Merle accepted a cigarette from his brother and defeat, this was happening whether he liked it or not, “Who's Molly anyway? One of your fuck buddies?”

“Yeah, and she’s nice enough to bring her sister out to meet you so you better not be a dick to her.”

“Don’t want to prevent you getting fucked tonight do I?” Merle snarked.

“Oh you won't be,” Daryl laughed as he grabbed the truck keys from him, Merle knew it was a lost cause and followed him down the stairs, and he had worn his best clothes after all.

//////////////////////////

After the formalities of the evening were done Merle found that he was glad he came out and his mood was lifting just by being out and around people. Molly and her sister were like twin bookends born fifteen years apart. Both of them had deep green eyes and auburn hair, it was hard to believe that Molly was forty years old, she looked years younger.

Axel, Tyreese and their girls were glad to see Merle out, they each ordered a round of drinks, then the men who were driving switched to water. It was just like old times with some new faces and Merle decided he was going to think about rejoining the world.

Marilyn was good company, and it was good to see their friends at the bar. Daryl had been right about him needing to be with people, to get out of his room. He had spent hours talking to a beautiful woman, this was what he needed.

“Your brother sees my sister sometimes, I guess, I haven’t quite figured them out yet.”

“Don’t even try sugar,” Merle laughed and took a swig of his beer, “He makes my head hurt sometimes.”

“I live next door to her,” Marilyn leaned closer to him as if she was going to tell him a big secret, “And his truck is there often early in the morning…but she wouldn’t introduce me until tonight.”

“My brother is an alley cat,” Merle replied then winced because he didn’t want her to think he was disrespecting her sister. Marilyn didn’t seem to take it that way and he was glad because he did like her, as ornery as he had been about this blind date.

Then she laughed this musical laugh that made him feel...something. And he wanted to feel it again. Maybe his life wasn’t over after all.

"Oh I didn't mean that your sister…fuck. I'm sorry."

“Molly doesn’t care, she got burned badly by her ex husband, he treated her like crap. Look at them, they're both smiling and happy. Daryl is just what she needs clearly. She said she isn’t falling for any one ever again.”

"They're a match made in heaven then," Merle raised his glass to her as they watched Daryl and Molly dancing with their foreheads together. The two of them were talking and laughing, Daryl flirted with her shamelessly and Molly was eating it right up with a spoon. Every once in a while they kissed and they looked like a couple. 

“She said she picked him up in a Starbucks, took him home in the middle of the day…can you imagine that?” Marilyn mused, “I guess the sexual revolution passed me by…”

“Oh, honey, what’s good for one person might not be good for another, don’t compare…” Merle never got to finish his sentence because she leaned across the table and pressed her lips to his.

“I wanna pick you up, tonight…” She said simply and Merle thought for sure Daryl put her up to this.

“Marilyn, did he…” Merle gulped as their eyes met, he wanted to kiss her again, “Daryl told you what…”

“Daryl hasn’t told me a thing except he thinks we would like each other and he’s right.” She answered simply, “So are you going to kiss me again or what?”

It took Merle exactly one second to decide and he just went for it. They were sitting opposite each other, so he got up and slid into the booth next to her. When their lips met this time it was fireworks, she had never been kissed quite like it before.  
This was the hottest first kiss Marilyn had ever had. This man knew what he was doing, she had no doubt anyway, but this exceeded all her dreams or images.  
Merle Dixon took her breath away.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

They were joined by Daryl and Molly after a few minutes who had observed their kiss and Daryl just gave him a look that said I told you so. If it was a set up so be it. Merle really liked her and she liked him too.

The other two couples joined them and Merle got up the nerve to ask her to dance. Marilyn fit in his arms like she belonged there and they moved across the dance floor as if they were a couple already.

This was his first blind date, and his first date in many years; the age difference bothered him a little bit, but Marilyn was oblivious to it and treated him like any other guy that she liked.

Just before midnight Daryl and Molly left and Merle assured her that he would get Marilyn home safely. They stayed for a while with Axel and Tyreese and their girls just chatting and snacking on appetizers. Tonight was a good night. Merle had been spit mad at Daryl but he had been right.

///////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile Daryl and Molly were up to no good. They were both a little bit drunk after dusting a bottle of wine when they got home and a nice soak in the clawfoot tub together by candlelight. He had been teasing her about it all night, making promises she knew he was going to keep. 

He had taken his shirt off in the living room earlier as they giggled together and kissed on the couch. It wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but he excited her so much. Now, in his hand he held a scarf as they made their way into her bedroom. 

“Like what you see Molly?”

“Yes,” She answered as she sat down on the edge of the bed and he stood before her with only his boxers on.

“Me too.” He leaned down and kissed her, securing the scarf over her eyes, “You are so beautiful…”

Daryl kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed her palms. He kissed her wrists and ran his hands over her forearms leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“Are you ok Molly I know we talked about this but if you aren’t ok...” He brought his lips to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. He was giving her chills already and they hadn't done anything yet.

“I'm fine,” She assured him with a smile.

“How far do you want this to go?” He placed two kisses on her neck, Daryl never assumed that she was consenting to anything before asking her, “All the way?”

“That’s why we’re here right, you think?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do.” He replied and kissed down her neck, “Remember what I said, if you don't like it...”

“I know, use the safe word,” She answered.

“And what is it?” He murmured into her ear bringing his hands up over her thighs and skimming the elastic of her lacy panties.

“Tacos,” She grinned.

“That's right, you say it and I’ll stop right away? Promise me.”

“I promise,” She said with a shaky breath, she was already so into this, so into him. Daryl was always a great fuck but not being able to see him was such a huge turn on. He was different too, playing a role true, but so confident and in control.

“Just the blindfold this time,” He said, bringing his lips to hers in a slow dirty kiss, “Next time, we can try other things, hm?”

She nodded her head and brought her lips closer to his, begging for another kiss. Daryl wasn't having that at the moment, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and then down over her t-shirt. Molly sucked in a breath as his thumbs found her nipples in record speed and teased them through her shirt.

“Like that?”

She nodded, sucking in her breath.

“Say it,” He growled, as slid his open palms over her breasts, “If I ask you a question, answer it.”

“I like that.” She moaned as he continued, raising up on his knees before her now and lifting her shirt over her head. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth like he owned it.

“Want more?”

“Yes,” She answered immediately this time. Then his lips were on her collarbone, kissing and sucking their way down her neck, “More, please.”

Her breath was hitching in her chest as his lips continued south and his hands skimmed over her belly. Molly was already panting in anticipation.

“Are you tapping out on me already?” Daryl smiled against her skin and she shivered.

“I'm not tapping out, just so...excited.”

“Good,” He sucked on her neck so slowly that she could feel the heat rising inside of her. Molly wasn't exactly easy to arouse, her ex had complained that she was a lot of work. Obviously, he was the problem, she and Daryl never had problems in the bedroom.

“Can I touch you?”

“You ain't tied up,” He answered and she slid her hands over his forearms. Molly appreciated his body, he was so young but the best lover she had ever had. Nothing was off the table with him, and he pleased her every time.

Daryl’s lips were on her breast then and when he swirled his tongue around her nipple she almost levitated off the bed.

“Oh Jesus,” She moaned, “Oh, fuck.”

“Too much?”

She shook her head, “More, please.”

Daryl ran his hands over her back and held her up against him, and her hands went into his hair. His lips never left her nipple and his fingers went to the other one, plucking both of them to hardness; her hands dug into his hair in ecstasy and she moaned out loud.

“Oh God Daryl,” She pulled him closer by his hair, “Oh God, oh sorry.”

“It's alright, I like it,” He groaned as he made his way from one breast to the next with his mouth, leaving a wet trail that he then blew hot air on. There were goosebumps all over her body and her skin tingled, both where he touched her and everywhere else. Being deprived of sight and not knowing what he would do next was amping things up for her faster and faster.

Molly arched her back like a cat and held his face against her chest as she started to tremble. She could feel his hands traveling over the elastic of her panties, then his thumbs at the center. She knew she was wet, she could feel it and she could feel his lips against her breast, he had smiled again.

“Christ sweetheart, you’re soaked,” He whispered into her ear, “So wet for me, mmmmm.”

He spread her legs wide and gazed down at her damp panties, ran his finger over them right up the center, stopping right over her clit. He looked up at her and she was breathing heavily now, beautiful and blindfolded. Slowly he ran his finger over the bundle of nerves that was his main focus now and she fell back on her elbows.

“God damn, your so...”

“What?” He asked with a grin.

“So good...” She breathed out, it was all so erotic, not being able to see and feeling his touch, “Mmmmmmm.” She purred.

“You're beautiful Molly, so beautiful.” He whispered as he brought one leg up onto the bed and then the other, so her feet were flat on the bed, “Open those gorgeous legs for me.”

Daryl made her feel so good about herself, there was no future here but it didn’t matter, they would always be friends and she obeyed. Soon felt the scruff of his beard on her inner thigh, then his hands as he slowly made his way up and her legs shook in anticipation. From there he brought his lips to her inner thigh and lay wet open-mouthed kisses along both her thighs.

“God, you're such a tease,” Molly groaned.

He looked up even though he knew she couldn't see him, “You have no idea.”

Deciding to take it up a notch Daryl pulled her panties aside and slid his fingers against her wet lips for what seemed like only seconds to her, and then pulled them out. She groaned out loud and fell back all the way on the bed as he ran his fingers over the cloth of her underwear again from the back to the front.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Daryl,” She breathed out, “I need to...”

“What do you need sweetheart?” He purred, still working her over with his fingers against her panties, and she was approaching a frenzy, “Tell me.”

“I need to cum,” She moaned, “Oh, please.”

“Not yet,” He murmured as he slid her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder, “And I bet you taste so sweet.”

Molly felt his hands coming down her legs slower than molasses until finally, finally, he licked her with the flat of his tongue. She gripped the sheets on either side of her and cried out in sweet agony. He was the devil with that tongue and she would follow him right to hell for more.

“You wanna cum?” He asked after a while and slid his tongue inside of her, then replaced it with his finger as he ravenously licked all around her pussy, then teased her clit just for a second.

Molly was having an out of body experience by this time and babbled words out one after the other as he took her higher and higher.

“Please, please Daryl don't do this to me, I need to...” She spoke in a voice that she didn't think was her own, what had he done to her?

“Soon sweetheart,” He whispered, “Soon.” He brought a hand up to her belly and pressed down, turned his finger inside of her and made the “come here” sign.

“Oh my God, oh my god,” She cried, then felt his tongue back on her clit and his finger still working her G-spot until a flash of white burst behind her eyes and she exploded into a million little pieces, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my God Daryl.”

He didn't stop until she was well and truly spent and he expected she would need a minute, but she was pulling him against her right away.

“Give it to me,” She pulled him by the shoulders, “I need it now, hold my hands down.”

Who was he to deny a woman begging for his dick? As he crawled on top of her he asked again, “You sure?”

“Yes, Goddammit," She pulled him against her and grunted, yanked down his boxers then held his hips until he was inside her, “Hold my hands down.”

“Well, alright,” He purred as he brought his hands to her wrists and pushed them flat on the bed while he moved his hips against hers, meeting her thrust for thrust until she was moaning again.

Molly wrapped her legs around his waist and it was all he could do not to lose it right then. He stared down at her, wanting eye contact now and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes, then went right back to holding her arms down.

“I want you to cum again Molly,” He demanded, keeping his face close to hers, “I wanna feel you.”

“I can't, I can't,” She sobbed.

“Yes you can, baby, yes you can.” He moaned and reached between their bodies, stroking the fire until he got what he wanted, “Come on baby, cum,” then when he could feel her body squeezing him, he pushed her hands back down on the bed and rode out the explosive orgasm that was rippling through her body and let go himself.

For all he knew Merle and Marilyn were next door already but he couldn’t hold back the scream even if he tried. If Merle was dropping Marilyn off at the moment he would for sure hear his brother’s cries and breakfast in the morning would be hella awkward.

They both fell into a deep sleep after, wrapped in each other’s arms. He’d wake her up in the middle of the night for more, he always did.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

On the other side of the wall in Marilyn’s side of the duplex, she and Merle were getting to know each other slower than Daryl and Molly who were already asleep. They spent a lot of time talking in the bar and in the car in her driveway. Thankfully they didn’t hear Molly and Daryl who were dead to the world now.

Merle hadn’t been out with a woman other than Sheryl for years and it was awkward already. But Marilyn was special and he made sure she knew it. Daryl and he were different, this would mean something to him and Merle told her so.

Marilyn smiled at him, “You’re a good man Merle…”

“Ain't nothing going to happen that you don’t want, I would never....” Merle started, “We can just talk if you want…”

His frankness was refreshing to Marilyn, this was why she preferred older men, they didn’t play games and they said what was on their minds. Merle had her by the hand, leading her up the stairs to the door.

How could holding someone’s hand turn her on so much? She wanted so much more and made it clear to him in every way possible.

Wanting to please this woman more than anything he immediately gave her another one of those scorching, make you go home with a stranger kisses again just like the one at the bar. 

God he was hot. He pressed against her until she was against the door and he was hard as a rock, she wanted it all, whatever he was giving.

“Not trying to be rough, sorry Marilyn.” He said in between kisses. He didn’t want her to think he was some kind of nut, but holy Jesus she was pushing all his buttons.

“It’s okay.” She said finally getting her hands into his hair and that drove him insane. He let out a groan that went right to her belly and flip flopped all through her body.

Merle's hands and lips were all over her and he knew what he was doing. Everywhere he touched her lit a fire on her skin. Where he kissed her left a trail of electricity unlike anything she had ever felt.

She shrugged out of her jacket as his hands came up her back and around to her breasts, over her nipples so deliciously.

“This ok?” He asked and she nodded diving in for another kiss, then another all the while not taking his hands from her.

She was about to climb him like a tree right here in the hallway. Merle stepped back and looked at her, and let his eyes go over every inch of her.

“You are something else, Marilyn.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed down her neck, coming down on his knees to run his hands up her bare legs.

Then he followed with his lips and took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

“Beautiful.” He murmured as his hands slid over her hips pulling her against his face.

Marilyn felt his hands on her underwear, pulling it aside and then his fingers were on her. Then his mouth and tongue and her legs were shaking. He was a fucking demon with his mouth and she was in a hot sweat in minutes.

She felt herself sliding down the wall because she couldn’t stand any longer and he swooped her into his arms.

Merle carried her down the hall and deposited her on to the bed. She sat back on her elbows and watched him take off his shirt and shuch off his pants and boxers.

He was so attractive, with the hardest body she had ever seen that wasn’t pumped up on steroids, lean and perfect, she licked her lips watching him.

Merle looked down at her and was struck by how beautiful she was, he would have to thank Daryl for insisting he went out next time he saw him.

Tonight was his lucky night, he thought as he crawled over to her with a wicked grin on his face as he pulled her underwear down her legs kissing his way down. Finally he relieved her of her shirt and skirt until he had her totally unclothed. “ Marilyn, if you want to back out, I’ll stop if you want me to.” Merle reminded looking up at her from where he was down by her feet.

His eyes were gleaming with mischief, with the promise of things to come, there was no way she wanted to stop, no way in hell.

Marilyn shook her head and in an instant, he was kissing her hard and then he was inside her. Both of them let out a sound foreign to their lips as their bodies joined and they were totally lost to it then. He reached down and grabbed her legs at the knees and pulled her as close as possible while moving his hips in such a rhythm that she was ready to explode.

She raked her nails down his back and he was out of his mind from it, speaking words he wasn’t used to saying.

“Ohmyfuckinggod…” He moaned into her ear.

Marilyn surprised him then, pulled her legs from his hands and rolled herself so that she was on top of him now. 

“I’m going to fuck your brains out, Merle.” She cried out, running her hands up over his chest as she met his eyes.

Merle couldn’t believe her mouth and the way she was grinding her hips into him, for such a young girl she was seducing him with ease.

“Do you want it?” She asked leaning down and kissing his neck, running her lips over the shell of his ear and back down.

That gave her right what she wanted, he was moving faster, just the way she liked it. She ran her hands over his arms, up and into his hair and kissed him, taking her lips away so fast he was still trying to kiss her. He chased her lips with his, lifting his head up and missed.

He let his head fall back with an agonized look on his face.

“Tell me.” She said into his ear and then she sucked on his neck until he screamed out ‘Yes, I want it. I want it, Marilyn.”

She never stopped moving and he reached up to hold her hips in place and meet her thrust for thrust.

“Fuck me, Marilyn, Oh God! Fuck my brains out.” He murmured underneath her and that just made her move faster.

The sweat was rolling off of her and onto him and he pushed the hair and sweat out of his face to look at her. She was so beautiful and he felt her body contracting, he held on still trying not to cum before she got off.

Marilyn had never been in bed with someone she didn’t love, whose opinion didn’t matter greatly to her. She hadn’t known what she was missing really, whatever this turned out to be she was never going to regret it. Marilyn felt free with him and could totally let herself go; she came screaming every curse word she ever knew in a matter of seconds with this man.

Immediately, Marilyn threw herself back down on top of him and pulled his climax out of him with not just her body, but with her lips that were all over his skin and her hands running up his chest; it was too much for him.

Merle finally let himself go over the edge into sweet oblivion, seeing nothing but stars before his eyes, she was a witch casting a spell on him.

“Damn Marilyn.” He gasped out after a minute of her lying on top of him and neither of them moving, as his breath came out in spurts. “I’m really going to need your phone number.”

She smiled then and nodded her head, this was the start of something good for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox


End file.
